1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus and a print control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nail print apparatus is a print apparatus which prints colors and design images such as graphics on finger nails which are positioned by positioning the finger nails on which design images are to be printed on a finger mounting table provided on the apparatus main body. In such nail print apparatus, a user selects the design image which she/he wishes to print on her/his finger nails and the selected design image is to be printed on the region of nail portion (hereinafter called “nail region”) of each finger.
Conventionally, there is known a nail print apparatus as shown in JP 2003-534083 in which a design image is stored in the storage unit as a piece of image data and which adopts a printing method in which the scaled down image of the entire image data is to be printed on each finger nail of a user by adjusting the scale according to the size, shape and the like of each nail region of the user.
However, when the scale of the entire image data of the design image is merely changed, each of the graphics included in the design image may be distorted and spaces between the graphic portions and the borderlines of the nail region may be excessively spaced or excessively narrow awkwardly.
In such case, the design image may fit in the nail region, however, the actual image printed in the nail region can be different from the image of the design image which is selected by a user. This can cause a problem that the design which the user desires and anticipates cannot be printed properly.
In such aspect, for example, if each of the graphics included in a design image can be adjusted finely by a user, such distortion of image can be prevented. However, such fine adjustment requires time and great care and is troublesome to a user.